This invention generally relates to telecommunications devices and, more specifically, to a device with wireless communications with enhanced input device.
Typical cellular devices include an alphanumeric keypad with input functions and a display area. One problem faced by manufacturers of these devices is how to incorporate a full keyboard or gaming features in a limited space, and thus, maximize the key pad functions and number of features in the smallest space or volume possible. Current methods include a keypad layout with alpha and numeric properties, some type of navigational pad or dial, and various types of soft keys. Soft keys are unmarked keys positioned next to the display and, hence, soft keys derive their meaning or function from what is displayed in the display.
Even though the keypad may include some type of navigational pads or keys, the navigational keys have limited application or use. In addition to navigational keys, the keypad includes number pads. The number pads are typical numeric pads that are also used to designate or select alpha characters. For example, the numeric xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d pad can typically be used in alpha mode to represent the letters xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d. Accordingly, if the user wanted to select and enter the letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, then the user would press the numeric xe2x80x9c2xe2x80x9d pad three or four times until the letter xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d appeared in the display. Although inefficient, this is currently one option for entering one or two words; these alphanumeric pads are not suitable for typing more than two or three words due to the inefficiency inherent in the design nor are they suitable for use in relation to entertainment functions.
A current solution to the inefficiency of numeric pads is to include a full keyboard, such as a QWERTY keyboard. The problem face by manufacturers of personal communication devices or cellular phones is that the addition of a full keyboard or a gaming keypad results in a bulky portable device.
Another problem faced by manufactures of portable devices is how to make a device that is adaptable to the changing needs of users. The problem exists because the user may at one instant desire to use the device for voice related communication and at another instant desire to use that same device for data communication that requires a QWERTY style keyboard to input data. Consequently, the user can not easily adapt the device to the user""s varying desires.
Therefore, what is needed is a compact device that is capable of adapting to the user""s varying needs, which incorporates a full-feature keyboard and/or gaming control.
A compact personal communication device is provided for wireless communication and entertainment that includes a full-feature keyboard and/or gaming control. The device provides a user with voice and data communication and includes a display, a first unit and a second unit coupled to the display for providing the user with input controls, a first locking mechanism for engaging the first unit in the closed position to securely holding the first unit in a closed position, and a second locking mechanism for engaging the first unit in the open position in order to securely holding the first unit in an open position.